Too Late
by louise95
Summary: Set after Dimitri said 'Love fades, mine has'. I was thinking of something different. Something may be a little heart wrenching. Hope you like it. ONE-SHOT


Set after Dimitri said 'Love fades, mine has'. I was thinking of something different. Something may be a little heart wrenching. Hope you like it. ONE-SHOT

I don't own anything. Well, except the story line.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

'Love fades, mine has'

I looked at the man I loved. Wait, scratch that. The man I love and will probably still love. He couldn't mean that could he? After all that I've done for him, and for all that I will do for him, he won't just tell me that right? But as I looked into his eyes, all I can see is his stupid guardian mask.

As reality sank in, I realised he wasn't kidding. This information made me stagger back a few steps, almost tripping at the pew. Tears started to build up in my eyes, just wanting to flow out but I held them back. I can't let him see me cry. And with that, I went out running towards who knows where but not before a traitorous tear slipped out. I'm sure he saw that.

I ran and ran until I tripped on something. A rock to be exact. Then I took in all my surroundings. I found myself just a few metres past the wards. I then decided that this was an isolated enough place to let it all out. And let it all out I did.

I cried for the man I love. I cried for my broken and still breaking heart. I cried for my hopes as they crashed. I cried for EVERYTHING. I can't believe that after giving him my virginity, giving up my studies, almost losing Lissa as a charge, prison breaking and entering and so much more, he just treated it like trash. I mean, where the hell can you find a person who's willing to give up her life just to save him? No one but ME. But what do I get I'm return? Him praising Lissa to no end and breaking my heart.

When my eyes were dry of tears, I managed to start calming down. Out of nowhere, I heard a whimper. A whimper of a little girl and a cold, heartless laugh. I took my stake out and headed towards the sound. As I got closer, I suddenly stepped on a twig, therefore breaking it in half and making a sound alerting my presence. I lunged as fast as I can towards the Strigoi to get the girl. She was bruised badly. Good thing we were just close to the wards, meaning she can just run a little for safety and not get hurt that much.

I fought the Strigoi. He was strong; I'm guessing he's an ancient one. We kept lunging at each other, taking hits there and everywhere. But then another Strigoi appeared and it surprised me. The one I was fighting landed a huge blow on me, sending me flying just beside the little girl. Somehow, I feel that something is wrong.

I wiped some blood from my mouth and forehead and told the girl, "I want you to go back to the wards and I'll hold them off. Go to the first guardian you see and have him bring you to the clinic and send someone here okay?"

I told her as calm as I could and she nodded her head in response.

**DPOV**

I can't believe I just said those words to her, to my Roza. Hold up. She isn't my Roza anymore. She doesn't belong to me anymore. I already set her free. I can't help but feel lonely and jealous, just thinking about her being with another man. But, this is for the best. I'll just ruin her life once more and I think I've done enough damage to her to still take that chance.

I didn't finish the mass anymore and just headed towards where Vasilisa said she will be. I found her in the room she was sharing with Lord Ozera, lounging on a chair, eating an apple. She led me into the room and told me to make myself feel at home.

We have been watching movies for I don't know how long. May be a few hours? The telephone then started ringing. Vasilisa put the movie on hold and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Dimitri, it's for you." she said after hearing who was on the other line.

I went to where the phone was and pressed my ear on the receiver.

"I am very disappointed in you Dimka. I told you to make everything better before it's too late. I have never been so disappointed in you. Now, no matter what you do, I'm afraid it is all just too late." said the voice.

That was my Babushka. She didn't even let me say something before she hung up. But what she said stirred something inside of me. Just a few days ago, she has called me too.

*Flashback*

I heard the phone ringing in the kitchen of the room the council currently gave me. I wonder who would be calling here. I went to it and picked it up and said "Hello?"

"Dimka, you must make the right decision, make the right choice before the time comes. Only two options are available and they both carry consequences but one is greater than the other. Remember, you have to make it in a few days. You have to choose the right one before it will all be too late." Babushka said on the other line.

Before I got to ask her any question, she hung up on me.

*End of Flashback*

I wonder what decision she told me may have been. Huh. Just then I heard an ear splitting scream coming from the lounge room. I rushed there and found Vasilisa on the floor her hands on her neck, sobbing. Then it stopped. I went to her, along with the guardians following me, and checked her. We all think she just lost consciousness.

We decided to bring her to the infirmary just to get her checked since she just screamed out of nowhere, sounding like in pain. We brought her in and the doctor checked her. He suggested that we put her in a room and wait for her to gain back consciousness so we can ask her what happened. All of a sudden, I feel like my heart is in a tight grip, aching.

I went out of the room they put Vasilisa in and sat on the waiting area near the door.

My head snapped up at the sound of the door opening and found a guardian carrying a badly bruised little girl in his arms. The little girl was sobbing on the guardians shoulder as he called for medical attention for the little girl. The nurse asked him what happened.

"This girl just came limping and then I brought her here immediately. I asked her what happened and she said that she was hurt by the Strigoi just outside the wards but a guardian came to her rescue before something else terrible happened. She also said that the guardian asked for back up." he said.

The nurse took the little girl in her arms and then she spotted me. She looked at me and asked "Are you Guardian Belikov?"

I was startled. What can she probably want with me, an ex-Strigoi? I nodded slowly saying "Yes."

"She told me to tell you that she'll love you no matter what happens. She hopes that you're happy with the decision you made. Just remember that she has always and will always love you." she said. All of us looked at her, shocked. I didn't know what to say. The nurse was the first one to break out of the trance and just took the girl to a room to take care of her.

I pondered the words she just told me. Who would say those words to me? Just then, two guardians burst into the infirmary, looking grim, carrying a stretcher with a covered body. We all looked at them.

For some reason, my body brought me towards the stretcher, along with curiosity. My hand paused on the cloth covering the body. I took a deep breath and revealed who it was. What I saw broke my heart even more, sent me on to my knees along with heart wrenching sobs. This can't be happening. I was just talking to her a few hours ago. This can't be. Her head was twisted in an unnatural angle, her face was tear-streaked, her once tan skin was now very pale and her eyes, oh those eyes that always seem to pull me in, are just staring at nothing. Her once glowing and happy eyes are now full of pain, sorrow, sadness and love.

Just then, the fact dawned on me. She's gone. My Roza. My sweet sweet Roza, is gone. Dead.

I know, knew, she was the one who really saved me, no doubts about that. I thought that setting her free was the right thing for her. If I knew that I only had a few days or hours to be with her, I wouldn't have said those things to her. I wouldn't have set her free as I like to think it. A thought then dawned on me. What the little girl said. Roza knew that something was going to happen so she asked the little girl she saved to give her message.

I took her body out of the stretcher, brought her now lifeless body on my lap as I sat down where I was a few minutes ago. I snapped her head back to where it belonged, cringing and crying harder at the sound it made and closed her eyes. I just held her. I held her tightly to me as I kept chanting "No" over and over again. I kissed her lips, her hands, her hair and her forehead repeatedly.

It went on for quite a while. I was disturbed by a guardian trying to take my Roza away from me. But all I did was growl at him. He still tried but I stood up and rushed out the door with the love of my life in my arms. I went to an abandoned cabin just along the borders of Court, awfully reminding me of the same cabin I first and lastly made love with her. That memory triggered a lot more memory to playback. I remember when I first saw her, our trainings and a lot more. I can't believe that she was taken away easily from me like that. It would've been better if she was just with another man, as long as she's alive and breathing but all of that is impossible now. She's gone, truly gone. I can't imagine her thinking that I didn't or don't love her since that was the last thing she heard from me. 'Love fades, mine has'. How can I be so stupid? I shouldn't have let her go. This is what Babushka has told me about. It's all too late now. I wish I can go back in time and change what happened. Instead of pushing her away, I should've run to her arms then she may still be here.

I cried and cried, my heart breaking more and more as everything finally settles into me. I kept kissing her lifeless body, cuddling it, hoping that she would wake up any second and laugh like there's no tomorrow as I fell on her trick. But as time passed, I knew this is the end for both of us. I was so stupid to ever leave her. She was the one thing that pulls me together. The one who makes me look forward to another day, the one who keeps me alive. But now it's all gone.

I just held her to me. Never letting go. Even if it's all too late.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think. Thanks!<br>-xoxo


End file.
